The present invention relates to novel 1,7-fused indole derivatives carrying a substituted piperazinoalkyl radical in the 3-position of the indole ring and salts thereof and to pharmaceutical preparations containing these compounds and to processes and intermediates for preparing these compounds.
Published European Patent Application No. EP 322,016 discloses esters and amides of 1,7-fused indole-2-carboxylic acid derivatives and cyclic alcohols or amines, which are selective antagonists of neuronal 5-HT receptors and are suitable for treating complaints induced by overstimulation of these receptors, for example in the gastrointestinal region.
Published European Patent Application No. EP 387,618 discloses amides of 1,7-fused indole-2-carboxylic acid derivatives with 3-amino-1,4-benzodiazepine derivatives. These compounds have CCK-antagonistic effects with an activity component promoting gastric emptying.